The life of a sane insane
by CareneNara
Summary: When did it start for Bellatrix? Her mind was crumbling but she still lived on for her Dark Lord.


_**A/N:**_

 _ **House: Slytherin**_

 _ **Year: 1.**_

 _ **Category: Standard**_

 _ **Prompt: [Colour] Silver**_

 _ **Word Count: 794**_

 _ **This is a Story written for the House Competition**_

* * *

It all started when her mind started getting a little hazy, when she was just a child. Silver flashes here and there. But no one thought anything of it. So she forgot about that, removed the thought from her mind. And as she grew older, people started being afraid of her, for her craziness, the most feared lady. She was known for her cruelty, for killing and torturing the people with impure blood and for following every order her "Dark Lord" commanded. Even her own family could not control her, though they supported her nonetheless. They praised her for the cruel actions, inadvertently fuelling her desire to hurt more people. Power felt good to her but she wore it like insanity and that's all others saw.

But she wasn't going to listen to them. The desire for more power grew, just as her love for her "Dark Lord" did. As time went by, she couldn't help but think about him, and she was willing to die for her master,and do anything to please him. And on a fine day, she heard the news that her master was gone. He had been defeated by the "Chosen One". She went mad with shock and frustration. On her quest to find her master, she tortured two people to insanity, and took the lives of many. But someone caught up to her and she was thrown into prison. Each day she believed he was coming back. She never lost hope, although she lost the little soul and mind she had left. Prison gutted her of whatever inkling of humanity she had left.

After years of waiting, the day had finally come when the news of her master coming back reached her. Someone broke her out of prison, and she was reunited with the only person she cared about. He did not seem interested in her anymore, she noticed. But she hardly cared. She only wanted to please him. In the years of serving him after escaping prison, the war with the Chosen One and his army had arrived. The time had come for one of them to die. She believed it was going to be the child. There was no other greater wizard than her master. As she marched in for battle, there were pools of blood covering the castle floor. It was a common sight for her, and she paid no attention to it.

What was gone was gone, and she figured it was mostly impure bloods. She didn't care for those fallen, only her master. She was caught off guard when a Weasley child challenged her. "What an idiot." she thought. They must have been desperate because the child looked about ready to collapse. But Bellatrix could care less. The child would be dead within a few minutes and the world would bow before her lord. But she didn't see Molly come up, fired up with the fury only a mother protecting her child knows. She tried, Bellatrix tried. But Molly would not let down. And before she could react, a stream of Silver light shot towards her and she was dying. She saw her Lord look at her, shocked that his best soldier was destroyed.

But as she was losing consciousness, her whole world seemed to shift around her. She saw her sisters Narcissa and Andromeda crying and hugging each other. The room seemed to have changed. Where was the battle she had been fighting in? That is when she remembered her mind getting foggy on a particular winter's day.

* * *

"Bellatrix's life was tricky," Narcissa announced to the crowd gathered at the funeral. It was an open field overlooking green pastures. "She struggled with her mind. Ever since she was young, she always thought there was a Dark Lord who was out to rid the world of impure bloods. We guessed the Dark Lord was her mental instability, obscuring her from the real world. Reality was distorted for my dear sister. We all know how she was on her bad days. I'm sorry for the lives she took. I wish I could bring them back, but life is cruel. We all have to let go someday, and Bellatrix let go yesterday. But as she died, she was, for the last few moments, brought back to our world. And for the first time, in a very long time, we saw her smile."

Soft cries could be heard, and hundreds attended the funeral of Bellatrix Black. The life of an insane woman ended in what was perhaps the most bittersweet goodbye. They were sad that she was gone, yet happy that she was freed from her chains of insanity.

On her lone silver tombstone read, "The world is too sad for someone as beautiful as you."


End file.
